Books
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Membaca adalah hal yang paling Hermione gemari semasa hidupnya. Dan mungkin, Hermione lebih tekun membaca buku sejak mengetahui buku-buku yang terdapat di seksi terlarang perpustakaan Hogwarts—buku-buku mengenai hidup orang-orang yang ia kenal selama ini. Chapter II;Albus Dumbledore—and The -Boy-Who-Lived.
1. Draco Malfoy

Books

Title : Books

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, for sure.

WARNING : Banyak perubahan alur, perbedaan dari buku dan _film _yang gue rekayasa sendiri—meskipun keknya gada efek sama sekali. Perubahannya cuma buat ngedukung alur crita sama dapet _feel_nya—even mungkin ngga akan. Dan yah, terinspirasi dari iklan _anime _Book of Bantora. Tapi gakan sama, kok. Karna di _anime _itu sampe ada _battle _dan mungkin lebih ke _supernatural _dan _fatansy._ Garis miring berarti tulisan yang ada di dalam buku.

Rate : **T**

Genre : Family, Friendship

_Well, enjoy_

.

.

.

Membaca adalah hal yang paling Hermione gemari semasa hidupnya. Dan mungkin, Hermione lebih tekun membaca buku sejak mengetahui buku-buku yang terdapat di seksi terlarang perpustakaan Hogwarts—buku-buku mengenai hidup orang-orang yang ia kenal selama ini.

.

.

.

Books – Chapter I

Hermione berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan, menahan kantuk yang menyerang.

Hermione mengutuk dalam hati. Mengapa ia tak bisa tidur bila belum membaca buku? _Ck_, kebiasaannya membaca buku sebelum tidur ternyata membawa dampak buruk.

Akhir-akhir ini, Hermione kerap memaksakan diri untuk membaca buku sebelum tidur. Mengingat tahun lalu dirinya dan Harry serta Ron mencari Hocrux sehingga melewati begitu banyak pelajaran dan juga terjadinya perang di Hogwarts—Hogwarts diliburkan selama beberapa waktu untuk membangun kembali bangunan yang sempat hancur sana-sini karena perang—, akhirnya semua murid di Hogwarts harus kembali mengulang pelajaran dari tahun ajaran masing-masing.

Beberapa murid memberontak—khususnya Slytherin—karena tak ingin bersusah payah mempelajari Transfigurasi serta Rune Kuno—ditambah pelajaran-pelajaran lain—kembali.

Hermione menyeret kakinya. Dia menatap tempat di mana biasa Madam Pince duduk, menyapanya meski tak melihat Hermione seraya menyortir kembali buku-buku.

Hermione menghela napasnya.

Nah, sekarang, tak ada lagi perpustakawan yang menjaga tempat tersebut. Filch ogah-ogahan menggantikan posisi Madam Pince sehingga perpustakaan kini tak dijaga secara ketat.

Hermione menatap ke belakang.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Oh, memang, siapa yang Hermione ingin lihat pada jam 2 pagi?

Sekali lagi, Hermione menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang melihat.

Hermione—dengan ragu-ragu—melangkah ke bagian Seksi Terlarang yang biasanya dijaga ketat. Setidaknya, tak ada yang melihat. Hermione bebas detensi untuk sementara waktu.

Hermione menarik jubah milik Harry yang ia pinjam, mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Lumos Maxima."

Jemari panjang Hermione menyentuh buku satu demi satu, mencari buku menarik yang ia baca guna menghilangkan kantuknya. Jemarinya berhenti di salah satu buku. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah buku yang kini ia pegang.

_Yang Hidup dan Meninggal_

Hermione mengernyit. Ini bukan kali pertama Hermione pergi ke Seksi Terlarang—ia pernah menemani Harry ke sini sekali. Dan ini kali pertama Hermione melihat buku ini. Yah, mungkin dia melewatkan buku ini.

Hermione menebak bahwa ini adalah buku Sejarah Sihir yang membosankan. Hermione menghela napasnya, menarik buku itu keluar dari rak dan duduk ke kursi terdekat.

_Bab I_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione berhenti membaca di halaman pertama.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki yang gemar membuat onar. Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki sialan penakut yang sok kuat. Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki yang mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi hanya karena nama 'Malfoy' yang ia sandang. Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki yang sering mempermainkan hati wanita. Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki yang mengatainya 'Darah-Lumpur' dengan tatapan seolah-olah dirinya begitu rendah dan menjijikkan.Draco Malfoy adalah lelaki sialan yang paling ia benci sepanjang masa.

Dan sekarang, ia mendapati nama musuh_nya _sebagai nama salah satu bab buku di Seksi Terlarang.

_Well_, Hermione tak pernah mengira akan menemukan nama lelaki ini di dalam sebuah buku. Setidaknya, ini berarti bahwa Draco memiliki popularitas yang menjulang tinggi lebih dari yang ia duga.

Tunggu sampai lelaki itu mengetahuinya.

Oh—

—Draco sudah meninggal ketika perang.

Lagipula, bila Draco masih hidup, tak ada gunanya memberitahu _ferret _itu. Hermione dapat meramalkan ekspresi Draco—bukan berarti Hermione menyukai pelajaran Ramalan yang konyol dan tak ada gunanya—ketika ia mengetahui hal ini;Draco akan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, menyeringai, lalu dengan angkuhnya membalas, "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ini memiliki popularitas yang tiada batas, Lumpur-Granger."

Hermione menggeram kesal dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Yah, ketimbang berdebat dengan benak sendiri, lebih baik Hermione membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Nama : Draco Malfoy_

_Lahir : 5 Juni, 1980_

_Pekerjaan : - (Diketahui direkrut oleh Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut sebagai salah satu Death Eaters)_

_Spesies : Manusia, Ferret (sebagai ledekkan)_

Hermione tergelak, nyaris tak dapat menahan tawanya. Oke, menertawakan orang yang sudah meninggal memang tak baik. Hermione mengetahuinya. Tetapi, coba baca! _Ferret (sebagai ledekkan)_. Ha! Buku saja mengetahui hal itu!

_Warna Kulit : Putih pucat_

_Warna Mata : Abu-abu_

_Asrama : Slytherin_

_Boggart : -_

_Status Darah : Darah murni_

_Anggota Keluarga : _

_-Brutus Malfoy (leluhur)_

_-Lucius Malfoy (ayah)_

_-Narcissa Malfoy (ibu)_

_-Abraxas Malfoy (kakek dari ayah)_

_-Cygnus Black III (kakek dari ibu)_

_-Druella Black (nenek dari ibu)_

_-Bellatrix Lestrange (bibi)_

_-Andromeda Tonks (bibi)_

_-Rodolphus Lestrange (paman)_

_-Ted Tonks (paman)_

_-Nymphadora Tonks (sepupu)_

_-Keluarga Black lainnya_

_Jenis Tongkat : Sejenis Smeak, 10inch, rambut unicorn_

_Tinggi : -_

_Patronus : -_

_Warna Rambut : Pirang_

_Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki_

_Jabatan : Seeker Quidditch Slytherin, Prefek._

_Loyalitas :_

_Tim Quidditch Slttherin_

_Death Eaters (secara formal)_

_Keluarga Malfoy_

_Teman-teman Slytherin yang satu regu bersamanya_

_Diketahui juga sebagai : Ferret_

Hermione melihat paragraf panjang setelahnya. Menghembuskan napas, Hermione kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah tulisan-tulisan kecil tersebut.

_Draco Malfoy adalah seorang penyihir berdarah murni dan anak semata wayang dari Lucius Malfoy serta Narcissa (Black) Malfoy. Sebagai seorang anak dari Death Eater, Draco diajarkan mengenai pentingnya bergaul dengan sesama darah murni dan merendahkan sebagian besar darah campuran, seluruh squib dan tentu saja semua penyihir kelahiran muggle._

_Well_, mari berterimakasih karena tak disebutkan 'darah-lumpur' di dalamnya.

_Dia adalah seorang prefek Slytherin. Lord Voldemort memberi jabatan Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya, kepada Draco Malfoy yang saat itu berumur 16 tahun._

_Ketakutannya adalah Ferret, kegagalan, serta dihina oleh teman seasramanya._

_Ia tak pernah serius dengan perempuan lain—_

Nah! _Ia tak pernah serius dengan perempuan lain_. Jelas, kan?

—_kecuali kepada Hermione Jean Granger—seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang sering ia ejek._

Hermione menelan ludah.

_Namun, karena adanya tekanan dari Lucius serta Narcissa, Draco menyimpan erat perasaannya sejak tahun ke-2nya di Hogwarts._

"_Dia sensitif, orang-orang mengerjainya juga, dan dia merasa kesepian serta tak memiliki teman satupun, dia juga tak merasa takut untuk menunjukkan perasaannya dan menangis."_

_Draco Malfoy meninggal dalam peperangan. Sebelum perang, Draco berjanji bahwa ia akan mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Hermione Granger—seperti yang tadi dikatakan._

Derap kaki terdengar, Hermione tersentak, memakai jubahnya serta menyelipkan buku bersamanya.

"Nox."

Kemudian, Hermione hilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Author's Note : Yap, like usually. Ini ga pasti multi chapter ato nggak. Tergantung maunya apa. Dan yah, ini emang lebih menjurus ke biografi seseorang. Rata2 nyari di Potters World (bisa download di _Play Store_, kok). Well, mau dilanjutin ato apa?._. Tenang aja, ini bukan FF ttg Dramione. FF ini ngejelasin tentang Draco. Mungkin kalo dilanjutin, bakal ngeceritain tentang Remus, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, etc.

Well, RnR? (:

Sunday, 27th January 2013. (12:16 – 13:44)

_Love,_

_Chantal_


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Books

Title : Books

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Books – Chapter 2; Regulus Black

-oOo-

Hermione menggeliat di tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar gedoran di pintu kamar. Mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih terlelap, dengan malas Hermione menyeret kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu kamar Ketua Murid. Hermione tidak heran begitu melihat wajah Harry dengan rambut acak-acakkan yang terlihat begitu ia membuka pintu kamar. Mengangkat alis, Hermione membuka pintunya lebih lebar, membiarkan Harry melangkah masuk.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Hermione bingung. "Tak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini."

"Pagi, Hermione?" Harry tertawa. "Sudah jam setengah sembilan, kalau kau mau tahu. Bersyukurlah sekarang akhir pekan sehingga kau tak perlu susah-susah menjalani detensi karena telat."

Harry melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione, melewati Hermione yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali masuk ke dalam kamar Nona-Tahu-Segala tersebut, Harry masih tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendecakkan lidah karena kagum dengan kerapian kamar Hermione. Rak buku menjulang sampai langit-langit, dipenuh dengan buku-buku tebal yang membuat Harry menguap lebar karena bosan bahkan sebelum menyentuhnya. Tempat tidur Hermione masih terlihat cukup rapi bila dibandingkan dengan milik Harry yang berantakan. Lemari Hermione tertutup. Lantai kamar gadis tersebut juga dikategorikan terlalu bersih, tak ada satupun barang yang tergeletak.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat perhatian Harry membuncah.

"Aku sebaiknya mandi," gumam Hermione, melangkah ke lemari bajunya untuk mengambil handuk serta pakaian kasual dan hendak kembali berjalan keluar. "Kau ingin di sini?" tanyanya heran, matanya menyipit.

"Buku-bukumu terlihat menarik," sahut Harry kaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Hermione mengangkat bahunya dan melenggang keluar.

Yang membuat Harry tertarik adalah ketika dia melihat buku bersampul coklat yang berdebu di sebelah kasur Hermione, tergeletak dan tampaknya baru saja dibaca.

Dia melangkah mendekat, berusaha mengambil buku tersebut. Dia membuka halaman terdepan, dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_Yang Hidup dan Meninggal_

Harry bersiul nyaring, tidak menyangka Hermione tertarik dengan buku seperti ini, yang tampaknya sedikit mistis. Kemudian, Harry membuka halamannya secara acak, sampai ke halaman penuh tulisan dan menyibaknya kembali untuk mencapai bab baru lainnya secara asal—kalau-kalau buku usang ini memiliki bab.

_Bab 12_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry tertegun, tak benar-benar berniat membaca akan tetapi mulai menyibakkan halaman tersebut. _Mungkin orang lain_. Tapi, orang jenis apa yang memiliki nama sepanjang dan seunik Dumbledore, sang mantan Kepala Sekolah terbijak yang pernah ia ketahui?

Dumbledore adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar menerimanya apa adanya, tidak mempedulikan keteledoran Harry serta kekurangdisiplinnya. Ia bahkan jarang memberikan Harry terguran keras maupun detensi meskipun Harry sudah melewati batas dan melanggar begitu banyak peraturan sejak pertama kali bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Dumbledore juga yang memberitahukannya mengenai Hocrux, membuatnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membunuh Voldemort. Dumbledore juga yang memberikan kepercayaannya kepada Harry sepenuhnya, meski bahkan Harry sendiri tidak mempercayai dirinya.

Mata hijau cemerlang Harry perlahan mulai menelusuri tiap huruf kecil yang tertera di atas kertas tua berwarna kekuningan.

_Nama : Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_Lahir : Antara Juli dan Augustus pada tahun 1881, tempat tidak diketahui_

_Spesies : Manusia_

_Warna Kulit : cerah_

_Warna Mata : Biru_

_Asrama : Gryffindor_

_Boggart : Mayat adiknya, Ariana Dumbledore_

_Status Darah : Darah-Campuran_

_Anggota Keluarga :_

_-Percival Dumbledore (ayah)_

_-Kendra Dumbledore (ibu)_

_-Aberforth Dumbledore (saudara laki-laki)_

_-Ariana Dumbledore (saudara perempuan)_

_-Honoria (bibi)_

_Jenis Tongkat :_

_-Tidak diketahui_

_-Elder, 15", bulu ekor Thestral_

_Tinggi : -_

_Patronus : Burung Phoenix_

_Warna Rambut : Pirang, kemudian berganti warna menjadi putih-perak_

_Meninggal pada : 30 Juni 1997 (Pada umur 115) di Menara Astronomi, Kastil Hogwarts_

_Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki_

_Jabatan :_

_-Profesor_

_-Kepala sekolah_

_-Ketua Penyihir_

_-Orang yang Berpengaruh di Wizengamot_

_-Ketua Murid Laki-laki_

_-Prefek_

_Loyalitas :_

_-_Order of Merlin

_-_Order of Phoeniex

_-Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts_

_-Kementrian Sihir_

_-Wizengamot_

_-Dewan Hukum Sihir_

_-Konfederasi Internasional Para Penyihir_

_-Keluarga Dumbledore_

_Nama Panggilan :_

_-Dumbly-dorr (oleh Madam Maxime)_

_-Dumbly (oleh Amycus Carrow)_

_-_Your Headship & Professorhead _(oleh Peeves)_

Meski rasanya mata Harry sakit karena membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil, Harry tetap memaksakan diri untuk membaca.

_Mungkin, Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya orang yang ditakuti oleh Voldemort. Sejak Tom Riddle (Voldemort muda) bertemu dengan Dumbledore pertama kali, Voldemort muda tersebut sudah tahu bahwa profesor dengan janggut panjang itu memerhatikannya, mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya._

_ Sebelum James dan Lily Potter meninggal, Dumbledore meminjam sesuatu dari James;Jubah Gaibnya, sesuatu yang Dumbledore tebak adalah satu dari bagian relikui kematian._

_ "Harry, apakah kau tahu mengapa Profesor Quirrell tidak tahan ketika kau menyentuhnya? Semua itu karena ibumu. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu. Dan tindakan semacam itu meninggalkan bekas. Bekas yang tak dapat terlihat. Bekas itu ada di kulitmu. Kasih, Harry.. Kasih.."_

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya terasa panas. Meski rasanya pedih mengingat hal yang diucapkan oleh Dumbledore kepadanya saat tahun pertama, ada sisi lain dalam dirinya yang marah, berang, bergejolak dalam sanubarinya secara liar. Bagaimana mungkin buku ini mengetahuinya? Percakapan itu adalah percakapan rahasia, dan sangat privasi, antaranya dan mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang bijak!

Harry ingin terus membaca, rasa penasaran seolah merambat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tapi, suara pintu terbuka menginterupsinya. Dengan gerakan refleks, Harry menutup dan menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan. Menoleh dengan peluh bercucuran dari pelipisnya, Harry dapat melihat Hermione dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa, Harry?" tanya patner Ketua Murid Harry dengan pandangan heran.

"Err—aku ke bawah dulu," gumam Harry asal. "Aku ingin makan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perutku terasa begitu lapar.."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Err, 'Mione?" panggil Harry gugup sebelum menutup pintu kamar Hermione.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita bicara nanti?" tanya Harry. "Usai—usai sarapan mungkin—? Hanya berdua, kalau bisa."

Meski tampak janggal dengan tingkat Harry, Hermione mengangguk dengan ragu. "Oke."

-oOo-

Lutut Harry terasa lemas meskipun lelaki itu kini sedang duduk di atas sofa empuk yang nyaman. Sedangkan Hermione, yang duduk di hadapannya, kini hanya dapat bergerak-gerak tanpa arah pasti, menunggu Harry untuk berbicara. Sudah nyaris sepuluh menit keheningan melanda, namun Harry masih merasa ragu untuk bertanya.

Harry ingin menanyakan buku apa yang ia temui di dalam kamar Hermione. Namun, kalau rupanya buku itu adalah buku rahasia, bisa-bisa Hermione takkan menginjinkannya untuk membaca buku itu.

"Harry?" panggil Hermione pada akhirnya, tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang mengganggu. Dalam suaranya, terselip kecemasan. "Apa _yang_ ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"_Well_," Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Darimana kau dapatkan buku _itu_?"

Kini, tampaknya bukan Harry seorang saja yang terlihat gugup. Hermione mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, memikirkan jawaban yang cukup masuk akal.

"Buku apa?" tanya Hermione, masih berusaha bertingkah normal.

"Kau sudah tahu," balas Harry, kini terdengar menuntut. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Buku tentang—yang hidup dan meninggal—atau apalah itu namanya."

Hermione menatap Harry aneh. "_Darimana_ kau dapatkan buku itu?"

"Kamarmu."

"Kau membacanya?"

"Sayangnya, ya."

"Kau membacanya?" Hermione kini mencondongkan badan, tampak ingin tahu. "Bagian apa?"

"Mengenai—Profesor Dumbledore." Entah mengapa, lidah Harry terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan nama tersebut. "Jadi—dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Perputakaan," sahut Hermione, meski sekilas terpancar keraguan dari manik coklatnya. "Di seksi terlarang. Tadi malam—"

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan buku itu?"

"Begini," Hermione membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku ingin mencari tahu siapa yang membuat buku tersebut."

**TBC**

**Chapter II – Albus Dumbledore done**

A/N

Errr, what a mess! Sorry for the teribbly late update.

Being busy these weeks!

And like what I've predicted, this chapter is...err..so bad pfftt. I've tried my best but I was stucked in the middle of story.

And if you want to request someone for being the chapter of the story, you can tell me by the PM / review list:)

So, tell me what do you think about this chapter!

Tangerang, 23rd March 2013

_Love, Chantal_


End file.
